


lycoris radiata

by efflorescent_idiocy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Gore, Hallucinations, Happy Halloween!, Hypothermia, Insomnia, Pre-Canon, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescent_idiocy/pseuds/efflorescent_idiocy
Summary: Tobio sits, shuddering, on his bed, blankets pulled up around his ears.The house is so cold, has been since Kazuyo-san's death, since his team abandoned him.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 23





	lycoris radiata

Tobio sits, shuddering, on his bed, blankets pulled up around his ears.

The house is so cold, has been since Kazuyo-san's death, since his team abandoned him. He can't remember the last time he was actually warm, though he knows it was definitely weeks, maybe even months ago.

He aches to go some other place or even turn the heating on, but he's not sure if he deserves it. He should do well with what he has first, maybe win the championship or something like that. He's not sure what exactly he would need to do - he's too tired to actually think.

He sits, and he sits, and he waits, shivering, though he does not know what he should be waiting for.

Tobio hasn't slept for days. It's too cold - every time he tries, he lays, shivering, for hours until his alarm rings. Kitagawa Daiichi is chilly at best, and the fear of falling asleep in class propels him through the day.

His performance in practice has been declining, and the sweat made the cold worse when he went home.

The lights swim in-and-out of his vision; shadows dance right in front of his eyes, and colors shift right under his nose.

He's dizzy, lightheaded, time seems to slip through his fingers like it's not there at all, or as thin as air if it is.

"Now who do we have here?"

The unfamiliar voice is behind him, sweet and clear, and somehow dissonant too.

He sluggishly pulls his body around. He's felt a lot weaker lately, and he's not sure why. Perhaps no sleep was worse than he'd thought.

A man is behind him, perched on the edge of his bed. He looks remarkably like Oikawa-san if he would have ever smiled at Tobio.

"Who're you?" he slurs. It's remarkably hard to move his mouth right now.

"I'm a _tennin,_ Tobio-chan. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm much too cold," he mumbles.

He snaps his fingers, and Tobio eventually starts to feel warmth seep into his fingers for the first time in weeks.

He looks at the beautiful man with adoration.

"How did you do that?"

"You wouldn't understand, Tobio-chan. How about I take you with me when you wake up and I need to leave?"

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

"You can trust me, you know that?" the man says, smiling widely. His canine teeth look very long.

_(How were you supposed to check if a yokai was trying to trick you?)_

A large animal, almost doglike but too big, bounds into the room. It's nearly as tall as Tobio and heavily muscled on top of that, with curly fur and sharp teeth in its open mouth.

"Tobio, get away from the _jorōgumo,"_ it snarls. Its voice is clear and almost sounds like a bell, though it sounds remarkably like Iwaizumi-san.

"Don't listen to the _nogitsune,_ Tobio," the man says, frowning just as elegantly as he'd been smiling. He looks much more like Oikawa-san now.

They begin to argue, voices going fuzzy the longer he tries to listen.

Tobio doesn't know what they're expecting, but now that he's warm, he's much too tired to do any sort of thinking or listening.

Slowly, his head falls against the headboard, and he curls up into a ball.

The alluring man reaches for his shoulder. He doesn't feel a thing.

The doglike creature delicately places a massive paw on his cheek, but Tobio can't feel that either.

As he drifts off, the beautiful man and the doglike creature shimmer and slowly fade into the air.

Tobio sleeps.

* * *

Miwa steps into the house and immediately notices that it's freezing inside, maybe even the same temperature as outside.

The heating is off when she checks. Even though heating was expensive, the bare minimum was perfectly fine - she'd need to talk to her little brother about that too.

She hurries to find Tobio - he hadn't been attending school.

"Oh, I'm going to throttle him," she mutters under her breath, teeth chattering.

When she steps into his room, he's sleeping - she doesn't know how that bonehead sleeps with the temperature this low.

It smells a little funky, but he's a teenage athlete, so it's nothing strange.

She shakes him and shakes him and shakes him, but he doesn't even stir. He'd always been a light sleeper, stirring the second she touched him.

Her gut squirms, and a feeling she can only describe as nausea runs fingers down her back. She shivers again, from more than cold this time. Something is terribly, terribly _wrong._

Miwa turns him over. He's stiff and heavy, not at all relaxed like a sleeping person should be.

He's deathly pale, lips and nose practically purple from cold. His hair and eyelashes are tipped with delicate, almost beautiful frost, and his cheek is freezing. His face is stuck in his odd, twisting smile, not the tiny one he wears in his sleep.

His eyes are the worst, dark red and pink contrasting with the deep blue irises that she shares with him. There's sharp, glinting ice in them - carmine blood is delicately fanned throughout it, like the most terrible flowers she's ever seen.

She retches at the sight of it, quickly whirling away from the bed.

_Even if he recovers from the hypothermia or whatever, he's never going to play volleyball again._

Something tells her he's never going to recover, though she's not sure exactly how it will happen.

Her heart sinks as she finally checks his pulse after a few minutes of hesitation.

There was no pulse, and she knew she had lost Tobio forever.

She calls an ambulance anyway, though they won't be able to do anything either. She hopes, futilely, that her baby brother might have even a sliver of a chance.

Then, she finally feels free to break down, to cry and scream and mourn the last of her family.

Bitterly, she thinks she should have checked in on him more often, maybe even gone to a college in the prefecture instead of one all the way in Tokyo.

(His eyes, pink and blue and bloody, stared back at her when she closed her own for years after.)

**Author's Note:**

> he dies of a combo of sleep deprivation and hypothermia, so stay warm and sleep well and wear a mask.
> 
> yell at me on twt!  
> @BloomingIdiocy


End file.
